1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a control method, a program and a storage media. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device for controlling a method for writing data into a data storage media, a control method, a program and a storage media.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the high speed and large capacity tape drive standards, the LTO (Linear Tape Open) standards have gained attention. “LTO standards,” defined by Hewlett Packard Corporation, International Business Machines Corporation, and Seagate Technologies Corporation, URL: www.lto-technology.com, retrieved on Apr. 9, 2003 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. A tape drive unit conforming to the above standards writes the write data in a tape storage media without accumulating the write data in a buffer within the device in case of receiving write data to be written in the tape storage media associated with an explicit write order (e.g., SYNC instruction) for writing the write data in the tape storage media. Thereby, even when a power of the tape drive unit is shut down inadvertently, it is assured that the write data is written in the tape storage media.
However, when the storage device frequently receives a forced write order, the time required to write the write data into the tape storage media per unit volume of write data is increased, so that the storage device is less efficient.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage device, a control method, a program and a storage media that can solve the above-mentioned problem. This object is achieved by combining the features described in the independent claim as set forth in the appended claims. Also, the dependent claims define more beneficial specific examples of the invention.